Aniki no Tsuma
by Delyzia
Summary: Deux frères aussi fusionnels que l'on puisse l'être. Une femme et une guerre mondiale qui vont tout changer. SasuSakuIta
1. Chapter 1

Aniki no Tsuma

_Même si tu me hais, je serais toujours là pour toi, car c'est à cela que servent les grands frères. _

Cette phrase, Sasuke l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois dans son enfance. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Itachi avait toujours tenu cette promesse. Leur père, pensant avant tout à l'exploitation familiale, avait longtemps délaissé son cadet au profit de son ainé. Toutefois, Sasuke n'avait jamais manqué d'amour. Sa mère l'avait chéri comme un prince et Itachi veillait sur lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Même si son intelligence et sa force effaçait le plus jeune aux yeux des autres, même s'il savait que son frère lui en voulait parfois de lui mettre inconsciemment la pression, l'ainé se révélait prêt à tout pour Sasuke.

Alors que ce dernier venait à peine d'entrer à l'école et jouait aux billes avec Naruto, l'un des garçons de son âge, des élèves plus âgés vinrent les ennuyer.

_- Donne-nous tes billes, _ordonna le plus grand de la bande.

L'Uchiha, avec la fierté qui sied à sa famille, releva la tête et fixa l'autre droit dans les yeux.

_- Non._

Réponse clair, sans appel. Réponse agaçante.

_- Je t'ai dit de me donner tes billes!_

_- Un problème ici? _

Alors que les visages des plus jeunes s'illuminèrent au son de cette voix, les autres palirent subitement. Itachi se tenait derrière celui qui était visiblement leur chef et venait de susurrer ses paroles à son oreille d'un ton lourd de menace. Il ne retint pas un frisson de peur au contact du souffle de l'ainé des Uchiha contre son oreille.

_- M-mais non, aucun Itachi. J-je disais juste à ton petit frère q-que s'il avait un p-problème i-il pouvait c-compter s-sur m-moi._

_- C'est gentil de ta part de te préoccuper de mon petit frère, Deidara. _

_- M-mais d-de rien, c-c'est n-normal. _

Le dénommé Deidara adressa un sourire crispé à Itachi avant de se rendre, ou plutôt s'enfuir, vers le rang de sa classe, ses acolytes sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné, l'ainé s'approcha de Sasuke, posant une main sur son épaule.

_- Tu vas bien?_

_- Oui. Merci grand-frère. _

_- Ne vous approchez pas d'eux, ils sont dangereux. _

_- C-comment ça? _

La cloche sonna, empêchant Itachi de répondre. Il tapota le front de son petit frère en souriant.

_- Désolé Sasuke. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

L'école de Konoha n'accueillant qu'une soixantaine d'enfants, âgés de six à douze ans, ils étaient séparés en deux classes, selon leur niveau. N'ayant que six ans, Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient dans la classe des « juniors » comme on l'appelait, tandis qu'Itachi, Deidara et le reste de sa bande faisaient partie des « seniors ». La première journée de classe parut extrêmement longue aux yeux des enfants qui rêvaient de se dégourdir les jambes sous le soleil au point où Iruka, leur professeur, dut les rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre.

Le lendemain, alors que Sasuke et Naruto partageaient des confiseries dans la cour de récréation, Deidara et son groupe s'approcha d'eux.

_- Eh là! N'oubliez pas les règles._

_- Des règles? Quelles règles? _s'exclama Naruto.

_- Eh bien, nous demandons cinquante pour cent des friandises qui entrent dans l'établissement. _

_- Alors là tu rêves! _protesta le blond.

_- Tu n'as pas le choix, _ricanna Deidara alors que Sasori lui saisissait les bras.

Avant que Deidara ne puisse mettre le chocolat qu'il leur avait volé, le poing de Sasuke l'atteignit en plein visage. Quant à Naruto, il parvint à se dégager de l'emprise du roux en lui assénant un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Mais celui-ci se vengea aussitôt en lui assénant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure. Aussitôt, l'Uzumaki lui sauta dessus et Sasuke lui vint en aide. Malheureusement, leurs adversaires étaient plus nombreux et plus âgés qu'eux. Plus forts. Furieux, Deidara poussa l'Uchiha au sol, lui frappant les côtes du pied. Un autre tenait Naruto tandis que Sasori lui assénait de violents coups dans le ventre.

Deidara s'apprêtait à frapper le jeune Uchiha au visage lorsqu'une main saisit fermement la sienne. Comprenant aussitôt de qui il s'agissait, il pâlit et se retourna pour faire face un Itachi hors de lui. Il tordit le poignet de l'autre, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Croyant dominer grâce à leur supériorité numérique, Sasori et ses compagnons délaissèrent les plus jeunes pour attaquer Itachi. Mais celui-ci, porté par sa volonté de protéger son petit frère, leur fit face sans broncher. Les instituteurs furent obligés d'intervenir pour les séparer.

Mâchoires fracturées, épaules démises, blessures diverses et profondes. Renvoi temporaire. Si Fugaku Uchiha n'avait jamais levé la main sur ses enfants jusqu'alors, ce jour-là, il corrigea Itachi de manière exemplaire. Consigné dans la chambre des enfants pendant une semaine, nourri au pain sec et à l'homme. La joue de l'adolescent resta rouge pendant une bonne journée. Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir, il se rendit près d'un lac, sachant qu'il y trouverait son petit frère.

En effet, culpabilisant, pensant que son frère avait été puni à cause de lui, Sasuke, adossé contre un arbre, regardait le plan d'eau d'un œil vitreux. Mécaniquement, il lançait des cailloux dans l'étang, visiblement miné. Itachi, comprenant ce qu'il se passait vint s'assoir à coté de lui.

_- Que se passe-t-il?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

Mais le plus jeune ignora la question, n'accordant pas un regard à son frère.

_- Sasuke, parle-moi._

Il continua à jeter des galets dans l'eau avant de chuchoter:

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Pourquoi? _

_A cause de moi tu as été blessé, _se lamenta Sasuke en jetant un vif coup d'oeil à la lèvre inférieure d'Itachi, ouverte pendant la bagarre.

_- Ce n'était pas ta faute. _

_- Si! Si j'avais été plus fort, tu n'aurais pas eu à m'aider! Si j'avais été plus fort..._

Itachi le fit taire en tapotant son front de l'index.

_- C'est mon devoir de grand-frère de te protéger, Sasuke. Je serais toujours là pour toi._

_- Mais..._

_- Désolé, Sasuke, mais il n'y a rien à redire. C'est comme ça, pas autrement. _

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, en voyant le sourire de son ainé, il rougit légèrement et sourit en baissant la tête.

Les années passèrent et le lien entre les Uchiha se renforça. Ils devinrent rapidement inséparables, fusionnels. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'attirait des ennuis, l'autre venait immédiatement lui apporter son aide. Plus qu'un frère, Itachi était un confident pour Sasuke, et un roc auquel il pouvait s'attacher.

Puis il la rencontra. Un véritable ange avec ses cheveux roses qui encadraient son visage de poupée. Sa légère robe blanche immaculée, sa démarche gracieuse et dansante lui donnaient l'air d'une elfe. Ses yeux, d'un vert éblouissant, irréel, lui donnait l'air d'une fée. Sa beauté était elle qu'elle ne pouvait être humaine. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il crut être arrivé au Paradis.

Leur rencontre fut digne de tous les romans qu'il méprisait jusqu'alors. Alors qu'elle descendait de sa charrette, elle trébucha, obligeant le jeune homme à la rattraper. Au contact de sa peau, il frissonna. Elle était aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose. D'ailleurs, il aurait juré qu'elle se parfumait à l'eau de cette fleur.

_- Excusez-moi._

Sa voix elle-même était un enchantement. Il la fixa de longues minutes durant, incapable d'articuler un mot. Malheureusement, quand il eut recouvré l'usage de la parole, elle s'était déjà éloignée après lui avoir adressé un sourire étincelant.

Sourire qui resta gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il hanta ses nuits. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus. Naruto s'inquiétait de le voir dépérir à vue d'œil. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Qui était-elle? Où vivait-elle? Etait-elle mariée? Quel goût pouvaient bien avoir ses lèvres pulpeuses? Que cachait-elle derrière sa chaste robe immaculée?

Et le plus important: la reverrait-il?

La réponse lui fut donnée quelques jours plus tard. Alors qu'il péchait en compagnie de Naruto, il sentit sa présence. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa canne et il se retourna lentement. Retrouvant enfin son ange encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il crut qu'on lui ouvrait de nouveau les portes du Paradis.

Mais une main possessive posée sur la taille de la déesse plongea Sasuke en Enfers. La jeune femme, celle qui hanterait ses rêves pour le reste de sa vie, appartenait à une autre, comme l'indiquait le diamant passé à son annulaire gauche. Une bague que le jeune homme reconnut comme ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère.

Le fiancé de l'ange n'était autre qu'Itachi.

La mort dans l'âme, Sasuke vit son frère présenter sa future femme à leurs parents. Charmés par son sourire radieux, ses bonnes manières et son érudition, les Uchiha accueillirent la jeune fille à bras ouverts. Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus que son nom aux lèvres.

Sakura Haruno.

Bientôt, elle devint un membre à part entière de la famille. Condamné à voir la femme de ses rêves dans les bras de son propre frère, Sasuke s'efforça de rester impassible. Il souriait en voyant les tendres attentions dont Itachi couvrait Sakura, même si intérieurement il serrait les dents. Il les écoutait prévoir leur avenir en ayant l'air enthousiaste, même s'il brulait d'être la place de son frère. Allongé dans son lit, il imaginait son ainé couvrir de caresses et de baisers le corps parfait de l'ange, même si cela le tuait à petit feu. Il ne devait pas oublier une chose.

Sakura était la femme de son frère.

Pas la sienne.

Sourires assassins. Effleurements empoisonnés. Meurtre inconscient. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de l'effet néfaste qu'elle avait sur lui? Il aurait voulu lui crier ce qu'il ressentait, lui hurler que la voir sans pouvoir l'avoir était une lame qui glissait sur sa peau, laissant derrière elle une trainée de sang. Il étouffait, opprimé par ses sentiments réprimés. Il mourrait peu à peu.

Il devait fuir pour survivre, aimer pour oublier.

Il quitta donc l'exploitation familiale pour New-York. Là il commença des études de journalismes et tenta d'oublier Sakura. Jamais il ne sortait seul, jamais deux fois avec la même fille. Naruto, qui lui rendait visite assez régulièrement, n'avait jamais le temps de retenir d'apprécier l'une de ses amies, ou même de retenir son nom, car il en changeait trop rapidement. Mais il avait pu noter qu'elles avaient toutes un trait commun: leurs yeux verts. Il lui fallut quelques mois avant de comprendre.

_- Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas?_

Sasuke sursauta en entendant son ami. Ils étaient assis dans un bar, Naruto lui rendant visite pour le week-end. Un long silence s'était installé après qu'ils aient parlé de Karin, Cassandre ou Cassie, un prénom de ce genre, Naruto ne savait plus exactement. Il avait bien lu dans les yeux du brun qu'il se laissait déjà au bout de deux jours. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu que des soupçons quant à la cause de l'instabilité de l'Uchiha. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses joues rougir à la simple mention de Sakura.

_- De qui parles-tu? _demanda Sasuke, surpris par la question impromptue.

_- De Sakura. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? _

_- Peut-être parce que tu es parti à l'autre bout du pays pour la fuir, alors que tu aurais très bien pu étudier au Texas. _

_- Hn. _

_- En plus, tu n'as jamais réussi à avoir une véritable relation. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti n'étaient qu'un pâle reflet de Sakura. _

Sasuke devait bien admettre que, pour une fois, Naruto se révélait sensé. Cela faisait près d'un an et demi qu'il était parti. Quinze mois qu'il tentait de l'oublier. Quatre cent cinquante six jours qu'il lui cherchait un vulgaire substitut, en vain. Dix mille neuf cent trente cinq heures qu'il avait cessé de vivre, pour ne plus que survivre. Lui qui avait voulu fuir pour ne plus penser à elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Son exil s'avérait inutile.

Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui, à la grande joie de sa mère qui l'accueillit comme le fils prodigue. Tous parurent heureux de le revoir, même Sakura qui lui adressait régulièrement des sourires radieux. Sasuke, lui, se sentait comme un assoiffé venant de découvrir une oasis. Il profitait de chacun de ses sourires, de chacun de ses rires, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient pour lui. Même s'il savait que c'était provisoire.

Il aurait du savoir que ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer.

Itachi et Sakura annoncèrent leur mariage prochain.

Le cœur en pièce, Sasuke aida aux préparatifs du mariage. Pendant près de trois mois, le domaine des Uchiha fut totalement centré sur l'heureux événement. Ils envoyèrent les faire-parts, préparèrent le salon où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, cirèrent tous les planchers de la demeure. Le plus jeune des Uchiha accepta même d'être le témoin de son ainé. Il pensait que si Sakura était définitivement perdue pour lui, alors peut-être pourrait-il l'oublier.

Au même moment en Europe éclata un conflit sans précédent, impliquant tous les pays. Des nouvelles armes étaient créées, plus meurtrières et plus destructrices. Des civils étaient touchés, le nombre de morts sans précédents. Certaines villes furent rasées, et l'alimentation fut rationnée.

Lorsque le jour de la cérémonie s'annonca, Sasuke ne put dormir de la nuit, le coeur en miette. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre la journée la plus longue de sa vie. Les invités arrivèrent en fin de matinée. Ils furent éblouis par la splendeur du salon où auraient lieu le mariage et la réception. Sasuke aida sa mère et celle de Sakura à placer les convives, avant de rejoindre sa place à coté d'Itachi face au prêtre. Alors la douce et tendre musique jouée par le pianiste laissa place à la marche nuptiale.

La mariée descendit alors les escaliers au bras de son père, se tenant à la rampe encerclée par des fleurs de cerisiers. Elle était plus resplendissante, plus gracieuse que jamais dans sa robe blanche parsemée de dentelles. Le cœur de Sasuke battit plus vite devant cette apparition, ses mains devinrent moites, son estomac se tordit. Il crut défaillir quand il vit le sourire tendre et empli d'amour qu'elle lui adressait. Mais un mouvement à côté de lui détruisit ses chimères.

Son magnifique sourire était pour Itachi. Tout comme le reste de sa vie d'ailleurs.

Alors, la vague à l'âme, il les regarda s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Il vécut avec eux pendant plusieurs semaines, en attendant que leurs appartements privés soient construits. Il tentait de lui échapper le plus possible, sans pour autant réussir à trop s'éloigner. Ces longs mois loin d'elle lui avaient appris à quel point elle pouvait lui être indispensable. Il se sentait de plus en plus dépendant d'elle, de sa présence, de son odeur. Il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir près de lui, même s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus.

Mais un soir, tout bascula.

Il revenait d'une balade à cheval et s'apprêtait à rentrer son étalon dans l'écurie lorsqu'il la trouva en train de s'occuper de sa propre jument. Si d'habitude il parvenait à garder un visage impassible, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ne s'attendant pas à la trouver là. Sakura dut entendre la paille craquer car elle se tourna vers lui.

_- Ah Sasuke, c'est toi, _dit-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_- Oui, désolé si je t'ai fait peur. _

_- Oh ce n'est rien. _

Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le son de la brosse dans les crins de l'animal. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à quitter sa belle-sœur des yeux. Celle-ci ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua de prendre soin de sa jument.

_- Que fais-tu dehors aussi tard? _demanda soudain Sasuke.

_- Je voulais m'occuper un peu de Stella. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus faire d'aussi longue promenade. _

_- Pour quand est-prévue la mise à bas? _

_- Dans huit mois. _

Elle souriait, radieuse. Apparemment, l'idée que sa jument allait donné la vie la ravissait.

_- J'espère simplement tomber enceinte suffisamment tôt pour que mon enfant puisse grandir avec elle._

A ces mots, Sasuke pâlit. Sakura s'en rendit compte et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme voulut se rapprocher de lui mais trébucha sur une pelle. Il tenta de la rattraper mais tomba à son tour, entrainant la jeune fille sur lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent accidentellement, leur regard se soudèrent, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Mais la jeune femme mit fin à cet instant en se relevant précipitamment, bredouillant des paroles d'excuses.

Pendant plusieurs jours, le souvenir du contact des lèvres de Sakura tortura Sasuke. Il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, et maintenant qu'il avait gouté au fruit défendu, tout espoir de rédemption était à jamais perdu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

Deux semaines exactement après leur baiser volé, Sasuke s'engagea dans l'armée, désirant fuir le plus loin possible de cette sirène. Itachi, refusant de laisser son frère sans défense, le suivit.

Yuki: Ohayo! Voici la première partie de mon OS Aniki no Tsuma. Littéralement, la femme de mon grand-frère. Je ne vais pas vous insulter en vous expliquant ce titre, je pense que vous avez compris. Pour ceux qui ont lu Le prince et la jeune fille, je reconnais que cet OS est différent, plus sombre, mais il correspond plus à mon genre d'écriture ( et à ce qui vous attend dans la suite de Konoha no Chi no Namida pour ceux qui suive ma fic ). Sur ce, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu et je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous n'hésiterez pas à lâcher, j'en suis certaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Horreur.

Les obus explosaient près de lui, assourdissant. Les ordres hurlés par son supérieur paraissaient lointains alors qu'il n'était qu'à vingt mètres. Le sable se soulevait, l'aveuglant. L'odeur âcre de la poudre des armes lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Il tremblait sous la pluie, non pas de peur, mais de froid.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'armée dans ce conflit impliquant le monde entier, Sasuke ne ressentait plus rien. Trois ans qu'il se battait, sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'était engagé. Trois ans qu'il voyait ses camarades mourir autour de lui, ou être gravement mutilés. Mais il refusait de laisser sa détresse l'abattre et renfermait ses émotions au plus profond de lui, protégeant ceux qui lui étaient proches. Le Sasuke qu'il était trois ans auparavant avait disparu.

Il ne se rappelait qu'à peine de l'avant-guerre. De la douceur de l'herbe humide contre son corps lorsqu'Itachi et lui observaient le levé du soleil en silence. Du rire joyeux de sa mère alors que ses fils, encore jeunes, faisaient une nouvelle découverte. De la voix grave de son père quand il les réprimandait, comme le jour où ils avaient jugé bon de sortir à minuit pour se baigner dans la rivière. De la sensation de la douce brise contre son visage pendant ses longues balades à cheval.

Maintenant, il périssait entre les murs de sa prison de terre. Son ciel empli de couleurs matinales devenait gris. Seul le son des obus et des voix rendues rauques par la poussière parvenait à ses oreilles. Seule l'air brulant des déflagrations soufflait contre son visage. La joie de son enfance, sa douleur de son amour non-partagé, tout cela avait disparu.

Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était son frère, transféré dans la même unité que lui, et les lettres que leurs proches leur envoyaient de temps en temps. Et une photo. La photo prise le jour du mariage d'Itachi et Sakura. Il l'avait tant de fois contemplée que maintenant elle était toute froissée entre ses doigts sales. Elle, en revanche, ne s'effaçait pas de son esprit. Lorsqu'il s'isolait le soir, une cigarette aux lèvres, il caressait tendrement l'image de son visage, se remémorant chacun de ses rires, de leurs moments passé ensemble.

De la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle était la seule à le maintenir en vie, à ne pas devenir une simple machine de guerre, maintenant qu'Itachi, blessé, avait été rapatrié au Texas pendant quelques semaines.

Lors d'une bataille particulièrement meurtrière, une balle l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il s'effondra au sol, droit dans un trou d'obus. La main pressée sur sa blessure, il s'aplatit contre l'un des murs de la crevasse, devenant invisible à l'ennemi. Le sang macula bientôt son uniforme. Naruto, lui aussi dans la même unité, le suivit et sortit un couteau suisse de l'une de ses chaussures. Il déchira habilement le bas de son T-Shirt pour en faire une bande.

_Il faut le sortir d'ici! _cria-t-il par dessus le bruit des balles qui pleuvaient à Sai, l'un de leur compagnons.

Le teint crayeux de son meilleur ami l'inquiétait. Sai, comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui, hocha la tête. Rapidement, Naruto banda la blessure de Sasuke avant de le soulever, le bras indemne du blessé autour de son cou.

_Maintenant! _cria-t-il.

Les balles allemandes pleuvaient autour des compagnons, les ratant parfois de très peu. Sai protégeait les deux autres du mieux qu'il pouvait, plus habile que ses ennemis. Il parvint à en toucher cinq avant qu'une balle ne l'atteigne en plein coeur.

_Sai! _hurla Naruto en le voyant tomber par terre.

Il aurait voulu courir vers lui mais le gémissement de douleur de Sasuke et les coups de feu qui fusaient le dissuadèrent. Il se précipita vers la tranchée la plus proche. Mais elle lui semblait si loin... Soudain, un obus éclata trop près d'eux. Ils furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin. Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face au visage ensanglanté de son meilleur ami.

_N-Naru-ruto?_ bredouilla péniblement, la peur au ventre.

Mais l'interpelé ne répondit pas. Paniqué, Sasuke essaya de tendre la main vers lui, sans succés. Les forces lui manquait. Soudain, il sentit un contact glacé contre sa tempe. Le canon d'un fusil. Pensant sa dernière heure arriver, il ferma les yeux, trop faible pour résister.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Ce fut une vive douleur à l'épaule qui le réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Allongé sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie, il reprit durement contact avec la réalité, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Les coups de feu. Sai, tombé en tentant de le protéger. Les tirs qui continuait. L'obus qui explosait près d'eux. Naruto...

_NARUTO! _hurla-t-il en s'asseyant précipitamment, faisant fit de la douleur qui lui parcourut la poitrine à ce moment.

_Uchiha-sama, calmez-vous s'il vous plait, _fit une voix douce tandis que des petites mains le poussaient calmement sur le lit.

_Où est Naruto? _Insista-t-il.

_Je vais très bien Sasuke, ne t'en fais pas, _répondit alors son ami qui entra dans la tente-infirmerie.

Le brun se rallongea, à la fois soulagé et épuisé.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _chuchota-t-il.

Il vit l'hésitation sur le visage de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde.

_Après que ce soldat t'ai tiré dessus, Sai et moi avons tenté de te ramener au camps. Mais … La fusillade a continué. Sai a tenté de nous protéger. Toutefois, il a fini par être abattu. J'ai du te ramener seul. Sauf qu'un obus a éclaté près de nous et nous... nous sommes tous les deux tombés inconscients. _

_Alors comment? _

_Itachi..._

_Hein? _

_Rallonge-toi, je vais tout te raconter, _promis le blond tristement.

Et le récit qui suivit plongea Sasuke dans l'horreur la plus totale.

_Après quelques semaines passées dans l'exploitation familiale pour soigner un bras cassé, Itachi revint en France. Sakura lui avait annoncé une nouvelle incroyable et il avait hâte de la partager avec son petit frère. Il espérait qu'ainsi, ce dernier aurait suffisamment de volonté jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. _

_ Mais lorsqu'il arriva auprès des autres soldats, il crut que son sang se figeait dans ses veines. L'unité de Sasuke était partie au combat et, depuis quelques heures, plus personne n'en avait de nouvelles. _

_Il faut aller leur porter secours! S'exclama-t-il._

_Certainement pas, lui interdit Madara, son capitaine. _

_Mais nos amis sont là-bas! Nos frères!_

_Considérez-les comme perdus. Il ne reviendront pas. _

_Jamais! explosa Itachi. Jamais je n'abandonnerais Sasuke!_

_Vous resterez ici, Uchiha, c'est un ordre. _

_ Pendant un long moment, le subordonné regarda son chef avec un air de pur mépris. Puis:_

_Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres. J'irai aider mon frère, que vous le vouliez, ou non._

_Si vous me désobéissez Uchiha, vous serez vu comme déserteur. _

_Un lourd silence s'installa sur le camps. Tous guettaient la réaction d'Itachi. Celui-ci n'hésita pas. Jamais il n'avait laissé Sasuke affronter seul ses problèmes, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Il releva la tête et déclara d'un ton clair et sans appel:_

_Je sauverai mon frère et j'en assumerai les conséquences._

_ Puis il se mit à courir, sachant parfaitement où se trouvait la zone de combat. _

_Doit-on l'arrêter? demanda Pain, un autre lieutenant._

_Non. Il mourra et nous n'auront pas à nous préoccuper de son cas. _

_ Lorsqu'Itachi retrouva Sasuke et vit l'arme braquée sur lui, il n'hésita pas et tira, abattit l'autre sans difficulté. Puis il ramena les deux blessés au camps où ils furent soignés. Mais, même si ses compagnons l'accueillirent en héros, il n'en fut pas de même pour Madara. Pour lui, Itachi, en ayant désobéi à ses ordres, n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un déserteur..._

_NOOOON! _hurla Sasuke quand Naruto eut fini son récit.

_Je suis désolé, _chuchota le blond, qui ressentant la détresse de son ami.

_Il ne peut pas... Non, impossible! _

Contre l'avis de l'infirmière et de son ami, il se précipita hors de la tente et courut là où il savait qu'il trouverait son frère. La tente qui servait de cachot.

_Laisse-moi le voir, _ demanda-t-il aux soldats devant la tente.

_Les ordres sont formels, _refusa un homme qu'il reconnu comme étant Pain. _Personne ne doit voir le lieutenant Uchiha. _

_C'est mon frère, je dois le voir, _supplia Sasuke, retenant avec difficulté les sanglots dans sa voix.

Lui qui n'avait jamais pleurer en public se sentait prêt à transgresser cette règle face à ces deux soldats intransigeants. Prêt à déshonorer son nom et son rang de sergent pour voir une dernière fois son frère.

_Laissez-le rentrer, _ordonna soudain une voix de basse derrière lui.

Le brun sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son capitaine.

_Il peut le voir cinq minutes, pas une de plus, _ajouta Madara, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Sans hésiter un seul instant, Sasuke se précipita à l'intérieur.

_Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? _s'écria-t-il quand il vit son ainé.

_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas. _

_Tu aurais du! Tu as pensé à nos parents? Que..._

_Oui, j'y ai pensé. C'est aussi pour eux que je suis allé te chercher. Et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas laisser mon petit frère mourir. _

_Tu aurais du... _

_Sasuke, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quinze ans? _

Le benjamin hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_Une fois encore, tu es puni à cause de moi, _chuchota péniblement le plus jeune. _Si j'avais été plus fort, tu n'aurais pas eu à désobéir. Si j'avais été plus fort, tu..._

Un tapotement sur son front l'obligea à se taire, autant que le sourire de son frère.

_C'est mon rôle de grand-frère, Sasuke._

Ce dernier ne put empêcher des larmes amères. Celles-ci contenaient toute sa haine à l'égard de Madara, toute sa rancœur à l'encontre de sa propre faiblesse, tout son désespoir à l'idée qu'Itachi...

_Et Sakura? Tu as pensé à elle?_

_Oui. A chaque instant. Et à propos de Sakura..._

Attentivement, Sasuke écouta son frère, tremblant. Par deux fois, il sentit son cœur se briser. La première fois, quand il du faire à Itachi une promesse inattendue. Quant à la deuxième... Le choc fut tel qu'il s'évanouit.

Quand il reprit conscience, quelques heures plus tard, une angoisse inexpliquée lui saisissait les tripes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peur. Pourquoi il avait le sentiment qu'un vide se formait au creux de sa poitrine. Mais lorsqu'il se rappela, se détresse fut encore plus grande.

_Où est-il? Où est Itachi? _Paniqua-t-il.

_C'est trop tard, _répondit Naruto, la mort dans l'âme. _Ils l'ont déjà emmené. _

Au même moment, ils purent percevoir des tirs de mitraillettes. Et le blond, retenant les siennes avec difficulté, ne put que soutenir son ami ravagé par les larmes.


End file.
